Childhood Memories and Overdoses
by Moxie2
Summary: J.B...Holly...drinks... actual 16 year olds...Jett...grass...eh...


Childhood Memories and Overdoses 

Childhood Memories and Overdoses 

Chapter 1: That Sixteenth Summer Night

Title: Childhood Memories and Overdoses 

Chapter 1: That Sixteenth Summer Night

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I am left my little fantasies of what would happen to these characters.

Summary: Just read it. R&R

Author's Note: It doesn't really follow up with the character's personalities.

Category: The Famous Jett Jackson- PG-13 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat on the edge of the wooden board, looking down at the crystals of glint that formed in the soft water. The air was silent, a change from the pollutants of racket from the usual sound of cars or multitudes of people that hauled themselves to the fair on this night. They had retired and the two of us now sat high on the plaster of boards in the tree, reminiscing of the carefree luxury of our childhood days, not we had grown far beyond our prime at sixteen. 

We smiled to ourselves as we stopped to ponder the days when the two of us, J.B. included, would sit here under the heat of the summer orb. With the sun glistening on the remainder of water on our skin that once belonged to the barrels of fake plastic pistols, eating junk food J.B. had smuggled so discretely from the store, we savored the feel of Swedish fish on our tongues. The secret of our own hideout, which was hidden in the folds of Wilsted's small, blanketed woods had delighted us and we looked like one of those 'Country Time Lemonade' commercials with our sneakers hanging of the edge and our legs dangling alongside each other. 

She sat next to me in the heat of that same sun in that same summer seasons ten years later, neither of us knowing exactly why we're here. The third musketeer had gone along with a new company he'd made, whose company he enjoyed and had courted for his own. Holly had filled whatever vacant void had been in J.B. since we'd hit the age of sixteen. It was a void that developed in all of us and one that our parents called raging hormones. 

I turned…jerked my head to look over at her when a noise caught my ears from her direction. I smiled at her as she turned away from me when I realized that the noise was simply the clearing of her throat, but it had come off loud in the uninterrupted air, cutting the silence. I continued to smile when her neck turned red and I leaned on my back eyeing the seamless white dress she'd worn to the little… _soirée_ Nana and my mom had set up for the town's anniversary after the fair. She shifted, moving herself back, leaning against the wood wall by me. She looked down at me and our faint breathing could be heard in the silence as I simply looked on at her. I opened my mouth to say something on impulse at the sight of her almond eyes, not thinking of what was going to come out, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud bang. We jumped a little and turned to look out the opening we had been gazing at before. Lights dissolved in the sky above us as the sprinkled down to the earth with their 'bangs'. 

I looked over at her in the corner of my eye and noted the mesmerized and amused look on her face. "Ms. Estelle strikes again." Kayla's voice spoke up and I smirked at the sight of the unusual pastel lights. An image of the woman was brought into my mind and I laughed a little. I felt K's hand rest itself on my arm. "Let's go." She tugged me a little before letting go and making her way off the steady boards and down the wavering ladder. I followed and jumped down after a few steps on the ropes. Her eyes, still locked to the sight above us, guided her feet out of the forest and I went after her. 

We stopped at the large gathering of the town that scattered itself around the park. A group of older men, my Dad with them, were dressed in white and blue uniforms to help recapture the scene of the town's revolution as they waited for the redcoats. It was tradition… a stupid tradition that involved standing in the sun for twelve hours, but still… tradition. Others held cups and mugs as they walked along the paths or sat on the grass, looking up at the sky. 

Three couples walked over to Kayla and I, Estelle following. 

"Hello, Jett, Kayla!" The woman shrieked as she always did in her greetings and glowed, the smile across her face matching her voice. We greeted her and K complimented her on the fireworks. She ran her hand down the ruffled fringes of her multicolored dress, the lace peeking from beneath the ruffles. My parents and Kayla's began conversing with the woman and Kayla with J.B. and Holly. In many ways the new member to Wilsted had reminded me of my mother. They were both vibrant and colorful, much like Ms. Estelle's paintings that were put up around town. Her laugh caught my ear and I smiled at the guffawing. 

We walked to back of the crowds and sat on the benches facing the lights and took glasses and cups from elongated connected tables. I peered into the cup I held and sniffed the strong scent of the burgundy drink, looking over at my parents oddly as they allowed us to have the drink. They rose up and walked over with their _acquaintances_, like my mom likes to say. I looked over at J.B. and grinned at his nervousness around the headstrong blond and turned back to Kayla who brought the drink she held to her lips. I took a sip of mine and turned my attention back to the luster. 

My head was spinning a bit now and I decided the obvious, that I'd taken this freedom with alcohol thing a little far. I sat down on the grass and felt myself moving to my right before my body made contact with the grass. I was still aware that they'd left us here to enjoy the time with our friends and now the four of us were sprawled across the grass. K's laughter ran through my ears and I smiled, looked up at the girl in the flowing with dress. Her curled locks were flowing over her shoulders while she swayed gently from side to side, with the same dazed look on her face as was plastered on mine. Her arms were outstretched and she began twirling until she fell, her hands limp. I laughed out and she pouted, smiling at me. She held out a finger and pointed at me, wagging it lazily. "You know what, Jackson, you-I-I am not the only one drunk…o…k? You are so-" Her words were slurring in my head, or they were possibly like that before they reached me, but I laughed at the change of how inarticulate they were from K's normal words. She slapped her hand against her head before she could finish her drawn out syllables. "Ugh…my head…it's…spinning." I forced my elbow to move against the grass and prop myself up. I was still grinning idiotically and placed my hand on her shoulder. She dropped her hand and turned to face me. I grew serious at the 'steady' sight of her and peered into her eyes like I had earlier in that night and lost myself. I pictured myself swimming in the deep brown and leaned over, closing in on her. "Then let me steady you." I whispered the words and felt her lips against mine and I prompted them to move. The sweet sensation caused my head to cease its spinning and start floating with a swarm of emotion. I felt the intensity of her lips and poked my tongue between our lips. Sweet intensity turned to ardent fervor and I found my tongue dulling against hers, her hands pressed against my chest. My own caressed her sides and moved along her back. My lips now leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth to her collarbone that poked from beneath the silky pure fabric of her dress. I could feel her jerk and I broke away from the taste of her skin. I swallowed hard and looked almost as if I had no idea what had just happened or what I'd just done. She looked startled and she turned the crimson color of embarrassment. She groped at the grasses with her hands and finally stood up, I still hadn't moved and we took a few moments to try and collect our intoxicated selves. It was her turn to swallow and she shook her head in perplexity. I couldn't find words and I noted that neither could she. She backed away with two steps and turned away from me trekking along the grass. I finally noticed the others around us, most absorbed in each other, even J.B. and Holly were sprawled against each other and I laughed at the fact that even in our drunken state, Kayla still wanted nothing to do with kissing me. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is it with me and "Country Time Lemonade"?


End file.
